Ten Years Today
by XoXoNobodyoXoX
Summary: Mitchie was the perfect girl for Shane, but now she's gone... Warning: Character death! One-Shot. Songfic to Bullet For My Valentine - Ten Years Today


**I am not completely happy with the way this story turned out, I feel that there should have maybe been more emotions and a better ending. But this is my first Camp Rock FF so go easy on me! ;D **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. (No, duh!)**

**Flashback:**

_Shane sat on the couch in his tour bus, lazily picking at a string that had come loose, thinking about Mitchie. Things were so wonderful since they had started going out. His life was perfect. _

_Nate and Jason sat on either side of him, watching him. He raised his eyebrows, knowing by how they'd been acting that they shared some secret they were determined to keep. _

_"You guys have been staring at me for the past hour!" He finally exclaimed, his patience running out. "What is wrong?" Nate and Jason shrunk back a little, exchanging glances. _

_"Uhh…" Nate began. _

_"You know what, never mind! I'll just call Mitchie. At least she doesn't act strange and keep things from me!" Shane snapped, flipping his cell phone open. Before he could hit his speed dial, Nate jumped up and snatched the phone out of his hands. _

_"Don't!" Jason yelled at the same moment. _

_"Why not?" Shane retorted, and Nate looked at the ground, mumbling something incoherent. _

_"I can't hear you!" Shane was getting highly agitated with the way Nate and Jason were behaving. He wished that they would just spit what ever was bothering them out and be done with it. _

_"You might want to sit down." Nate muttered in a voice that didn't make sense at all. Shane frowned but obeyed. "I don't know how to tell you this…" He trailed off, and Shane turned to Jason, expecting him to blurt out what had happened like he usually did, but to Shane's surprise he stayed quiet. Something had to be seriously wrong._

_"What is it?" He asked, now slightly worried. _

_"It's about Mitchie." Nate said slowly. Shane's heart began to pound. _

_"Please tell me!" He begged, barely able to breathe. _

_"Mitchie… was in a car accident." Nate lowered his eyes, looking to the ground. Shane's heart skipped a beat._

_"Is… is she ok?" Shane asked, and when Nate refused to meet his eyes he lunged to his feet, screaming. _

_"No! She _can't_ be!" He yelled, running out of the tour bus, tears streaming down his face. In desperation, he dialed her number, praying that she would pick up. But there was no answer._

* * *

Shane stared at a picture of Mitchie, feeling his heart breaking. She was perfect… it wasn't fair.

_Ten years ago, I got a call that nearly killed me  
Repeat yourself, my hands are shaking  
When I was told, my friend was gone I felt so guilty  
A thousand questions left unanswered_

Her brown eyes held a smile in them. He remembered when he'd snapped the picture. They had been playing around and he'd dumped her into the lake. When she's managed to pull herself onto shore, he'd dug out his camera and took the picture. A small smile crept onto his face at the memory, and then misery over took him again.

_I'll bleed if you want me to  
I'll serenade before I do  
I'll bleed if you want me to_

Tears fell freely, and he hugged his pillow tightly, his body shaking. The pain was unbearable. A piece of him had been torn away and he kept bleeding. He didn't know how he would survive. Nate and Jason tried to comfort him in every way possible, but, after ten years the wound still felt fresh.

_On and on although you're gone, candles burn without a flame on  
Our final call to you, I know you're listening  
How could you leave us that way?  
Where did you go? (ten years today)_

He'd stopped singing with Connect 3 ever since he'd lost Mitchie. He had no desire to perform. Half of him was gone, so what was the point to go on?

_Ten years ago, I stood beside the wood that held you  
I must sit down, my legs are shaking  
We let you go, with gifts of plectrums for your journey  
And melodies to help you on your way_

Nate and Jason kept telling him he couldn't stop living because of what had happened, but they didn't know what he was going through. He'd lost Mitchie _and_ his mystery girl. They'd been perfect together. That thought made him sob harder.

_I'll bleed if you want me to  
I'll serenade before I do  
I'll bleed if you want me to_

"How are you doing?" Nate asked, coming into the room. Seeing him, he came to sit down beside him.

"I know it's hard. But you have to allow yourself to get over it. It's been ten years."

"Get over it? I'll never get over it! I _love_ Mitchie!" Shane yelled, furious at Nate's suggestion. _Get over it_! If only he understood, he wouldn't be saying that.

_On and on although you're gone, candles burn without a flame on_

_Our final call to you, I know you're listening  
How could you leave us that way?  
Where did you go? (ten years today)  
_

"Shane, you have to accept the fact she's gone." Nate said softly, rubbing his friend's back. Shane shook his head.

"Don't you get that I _can't_?" He whispered helplessly.

_Wh-oh-ah!  
Wh-oh-ah!  
Wh-oh-ah!_

I'll bleed if you want me to (I'll bleed if you want me to)  
I'll bleed if you want me, to

"You have us." Nate pointed out. Jason, who had come into the room silently, nodded. "We'll be here for you. You'll be ok."

"Eventually." Jason said, and Shane managed a small smile.

_On and on although you're gone, candles burn without a flame on  
Our final call to you, I know you're listening  
How could you leave us that way?  
Where did you go? (ten years today!)  
Where did you go? (ten years today!)  
Where did you go?_"You guys are wonderful." Shane muttered, pulling them both into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"That's what we're here for." Nate replied, returning the hug. This was the first time any of his words had actually seemed to help Shane. Before this, he'd refused to listen to either of them, cutting them and everyone else off.

_How could you leave us that way?  
Where did you go? (ten years today!)_

"Maybe some ice cream would help!" Jason offered. Nate and Shane exchanged looks, and Shane nodded slowly.

"Thanks." He murmured, setting the picture of Mitchie down. He would never forget her, but he couldn't allow her death to cause him to cease living. He had to move on with his life, even though he knew he would always feel the pain. He just couldn't allow it to consume him like it had before. For the first time in ten years, he felt hope.


End file.
